


Her Lion Man

by rainbowanatomy



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, canon compliant but also... with some tinkering, just cute fluff idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26009764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowanatomy/pseuds/rainbowanatomy
Summary: A reflection of when Alice met Jasper.
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale
Kudos: 31





	Her Lion Man

**Author's Note:**

> Remember when Rose called Emmett her monkey man in the first movie? Yeah, Jazz is Alice's lion man.   
> I really just love them so much that I wanted to write some fluff for the pairing. It's not exactly canon compliant but is with a lot of tinkering. Unedited, just wanted to get one out. let me know if you want more, I got a couple more I can post.

Alice saw Jasper for the first time long before the war-scarred vampire stood directly in front of her. Still, the first time she took his hand, after his apology, overwhelmed by the palpable love she directed at him, it was like waking up for the first time. They had raced through the forest, him speeding up to match her pace for pace, an equal. An eternal partner. His gold lion's mane hair flashed in the setting sun. She could see it again. Their first kiss. It flashed through her mind, every thread, every decision, converged at their first kiss. Every path that spanned out from that point, eventually reached another kiss. And another, and another, and another. She could only see so far ahead clearly, but their paths always ended with them joined together again. The perfect puzzle pieces.

She pirouetted to a halt at the top of a cliff, where so many threads landed. His face, catching the last of the sun's rays, was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. While her premonitions were lifelike, it held but a mere flicker to the reality. She traced a slender finger along the scars on his face, memorizing as vampires are uncannily able to do, the rise and fall of his skin, shimmering like stain glass windows. He stood completely still, eyes crimson and wild, and so full of love she could hardly breathe. The breeze tangled his hair, then her hands did, following the silken waves. She may have spent minutes or hours on this one detail of him, feeling a scar along the crown of his head, staring into his eyes.

The sun had vanished. Twilight had begun. Her fingers ticked down his plaid shirt, deftly opening each button, finding more and more scars and more and more love. She would teach him how to be kind. She would teach him a new form of bravery. She would teach him a love that was both incredibly familiar and entirely novel. His skin did not yield at his touch, but his soul did, a flower bud pushing through the last remnants of snow. Her fingers undid the last button, resting at the buckle of his belt. She drew in a breath, eyes still locked on his.

She knew what was coming next.

He swept her off her feet, holding her against him, her legs locking around his hips as if they'd been made for it. His lips brushed her collarbones, her neck, feather light, delicious. His mouth found hers and she drowned in him so entirely.

This lion of a man, of a former man, of a vampire, an untamed beast falling for her gentle touch, her all seeing soul, the love that already swelled like the oceans on earth. This lion of a man loving her. And loved her he already did.

Their future blossomed, spun wildly, and began to narrow. She could see no future where her lion did not remain by her side. He was wholly hers, and she was wholly his. A permanent change, a permanent love. They would always look at each other this way. The way he was looking at her now, breaking from the kiss. He had her pinned on her back in less than a second, staring his own exploration. His fingers mused her short, wild hair, nails softly scratching at tender parts of her inhuman scalp. She sighed softly. His thumb trailed her jawline, brushed over her cheek bones, eyelids, softly rubbed the hollow of her neck. His eyes matched hers. Crimson, soft, full of childlike wonder. She would ask him how he didn't lose that look given his history. But not then. They remained silent, his fingers ghosting over her ribs and thighs, before tracing down the length of her arm to her hand, which had lain on his knee with only instinct. He wrapped both hands around the one on his knee.

"Alice," he murmured, his southern accent rich. His voice, her name rolling off his tongue, she decided, was her favorite music. She met his gaze. "You are the most... beautiful woman there has ever been and ever will be."

Her lips pulled back in a smile. She took one of the hands around hers and pulled him down.

"You are my eternity, Jasper," she whispered, free hand brushing a lock behind his ear.

"I am yours, Alice," he sighed softly, breath molasses sweet on her tongue, "And you," he cooed, leaning his face down over hers again, "are mine."

She tilted her face up to capture their second kiss. Flipped their position so she could rest on him, his hands cupping her waist, the back of her head. Hers in his hair, digging into the dirt.

The Cullen family flashed behind her eyes again. Their greeting was similar, a bit more hostile now that she could see how terrifying Jasper was, but he would calm them down, as he would always do for her for eternity. Keep her calm, keep her centered. But they were over in Forks, Washington. And they would still be there in eight hours.

For now, she simply kissed him, her mate, her lion, her eternity, sinking deeper and deeper into him.


End file.
